xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Cosmot/Spiders 'n Swords
Spiders and Swords... best combination ever. Once again, Xenoblade shows its complete and total awesomeness. First of all, I've never liked spiders, so Tephra Cave was always a place to avoid or run through at full speed. And then I needed to get past level 86, and the telethia-killing method was a bit too slow. So once again I ventured into the realm of fear, exploring Bafalgar Tomb and accepting a quest to obtain a White Spider Heart. I thought it would be easy. You know, just march in, kill the spider, march out and get some EXP. Hollow Bone was my first wake-up call to just how lax I had become in my battle strategy. After being set upon by the lizard mob, I was forced to flee in disgrace. It hurt. To make it worse, when I snuck past them to Heavenly Window, I realized that all the monsters were red and I had only one Night Vision gem. Thus began a long period of leveling up, slowly but surely. At level 93 I marched into the Heavenly Window area. Now prepared, I slaughtered the Gogols with no challenge. Then I systematically took on every spider blocking my way to Dazzling Tolsonia. Finally I stood before it, realizing that three hour's work was about to be tested in an extreme way. I probably should have waited until level 94 or 95, but I was bored of waiting. I wanted action. Then I started the battle with Shulk in the lead and Reyn and Dunban backing me up. My strategy was to take the extreme offensive and hope the armour would absorb much of the damage. The Dazzling Tolsonia had other ideas, though. It attacked viciously, forcing me to use Light Heal on Dunban much earlier than I had hoped. Then Reyn took the reins (heh, that's a punny joke there) and went at it. I was busy with my back and side attacks. Then the chain guage finally filled, and I initiated an attack. One, two, three red arts... a chain link... a Monado art... and then no chain link chance given. I was mad. The monster still had a fair chunk of health. It looked as if I might lose. I kept at it. Burst affinity and lucky dodges were keeping me alive at this point. Chain attack time again! But then Reyn died. I revived him, healed him, but now our tension was low. Somehow we survived long enough for a chain attack. One, two, three red arts... chain link... red art... And then another chain link. And another. And another. I couldn't believe it when I saw the monster's name vanish and "Affinity Coin!" flash across the screen. As I watched that spider die, I felt a little part of my arachnophobia fade too. Thanks, Xenoblade. It's for moments like this that I play you. Spiders 'n Swords... some combinations were just meant to be. As a footnote, this battle strategy inspired by spiders in Tephra Cave has led me triumph over various superbosses. Of course, I developed it a little better, and Ledios Armour helps, too. Thanks for reading. Hopefully you enjoyed my brief story, and more will come in the future. Maybe even an Avalanche Abaasy blog, if I achieve the impossible. It doesn't hurt to hope! Category:Blog posts